<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】Long Love Letters 长情书 by guona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506719">【锤基】Long Love Letters 长情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona'>guona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Love Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>《Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society》的au</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Love Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society》的au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Love Letters</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>年轻的黑发男子靠在船舷护栏，将皮革速记本垫在信纸的下方，在纸上刷刷落笔。</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的查尔斯，</p><p>很遗憾必须要通知你──很抱歉窃用了你的口头禅──本周以及下周的朗读会，请原谅我的无法出席，别摇头，我知道你正考虑要给我一段时间休息，而我不过是把它提前实现了。<br/>将自己写的东西念给陌生人听是一件多么羞耻的事，我不得不心怀恶意地揣测这是否是你对于我当年联合令妹捉弄你的报复。从你的秘书那里，我得知我的书《耶梦加得》自上架后的这一个月以来，累积的销售数字令人惊喜，已然成为英国最畅销的新书之一，不但使贵出版社挤身于畅销出版社之列，也让身为出版商与主编的你在伦敦书界声名大噪，更一举纾解了你我窘迫的财务状况，而我也有机会靠着优渥的版税买下一间能够展望肯辛顿公园的公寓，无须再因为打字机的哒哒声遭受房东太太的抗议。<br/>诗人西德尼说“当你没空休息的时候，就是你该休息的时候了”，你勤劳的写字人认为现在正是这个时刻。</p><p>我之所以能够不畏惧我向来亲切的朋友、和蔼的出版商发怒的后果，下定决心提前实现我应该得到的假期，与一封来自根西岛的信有关。<br/>你知道根西岛吗？<br/>日前我收到一封来自根西岛叫做索尔奥丁森的先生的信函。那封信先是寄到我位在欧克来街的旧址，然后被转到我现在的住处。<br/>我曾经因为一时的经济拮据必须卖掉一批藏书，而其中之一就这么不可思议地飘洋过海抵达根西岛，到了那位奥丁森先生手中。奥丁森先生非常喜欢那本《伊利亚散文选》 ，他从书本的扉页看到了我留在上面的名字和地址，写信给我，这就是我们开始通信的契机。<br/>我向奥丁森先生探询是否有其他的我的旧书，奥丁森先生说确实还有一本我落款过的《秘密花园》在岛上。我几乎颤抖着手写下信，请求奥丁森先生帮忙将那本《秘密花园》寄还予我。<br/>我为当时卖掉那本书的事无比后悔。我在那本书里夹了一张照片，没有取出来就卖掉了书。我于欧克来街的旧家在德国人的轰炸下化作一堆瓦砾，一并遭到炸毁的还有我年幼的时光与回忆。那张被我漫不经心夹在书本里的照片，成为了我与过去的少数连结，我不是出生以来就是孤儿的证明。<br/>善良的奥丁森先生回应了我的请求，我收到书了，但书里面没有照片，反而夹了一张纸条，纸条上写着一句话：“Never cursed”。我对它起了兴趣。去信询问，奥丁森先生告诉我那应该是书本的主人，同时也是他们的马铃薯皮派读书会创办人写下，随手夹在书本里的。而我所寻找的照片，因为某个原因他很遗憾无法马上将照片交还给我。</p><p>──Never cursed.<br/>我的手指在泛黄的短纸条上来回摩挲，思索写下这字条的究竟是怎么样的人，里头又有着什么故事；为何奥丁森先生不能马上、要等待一段时间才能够将照片寄给我，而马铃薯皮派读书会又是怎么一回事？太多的疑问在我的心中徘徊，我的脑海闪过好多念头，光凭臆测和想象无法满足我。<br/>到这里，即便我不明说，你也应该能猜到我的去处。请别试图找我，也请千万别告诉其他人我的去向。</p><p>我正在摇晃的船上辛苦地写下这些字，虽然有往返于伦敦与根西岛的飞机，但你知道我不喜欢搭飞机，那会让我想起运输机将我们像牲口一样载往一个个战场，那些起飞和降落的声音，既是绝望的哀鸣，也是希望的欢呼。或许你会指责我，不应该因为陌生人的几封信就冒险前去陌生的地方。仅靠图书馆里几本书的描述，我完全无法想象那是个什么样的地方，我迫不及待想到根西岛探究那些谜题的解答──我只需要你不惜深入战区从纳粹手中救出挚友的千分之一勇气就足够了。</p><p>你为了使我有好心情出席朗读会而好心让给我的皮鞋配给券，我已经成功换到一双漂亮的皮鞋，我将踩着我的新皮鞋登上根西岛，在你鼓起圆呼呼的脸颊之前，不如试着期待也许我能够从这趟旅程中获得下一本书的点子呢？</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             你谦虚的衣食父母，洛基劳菲森<br/>又：希望你今天赢棋了。</p><p> </p><p>邮船从伦敦的西南边的威茅斯起锚，航越英吉利海峡，驶向根西岛。根西岛是位在英格兰与法国诺曼底之间的海峡群岛中的一座，靠近法国海岸线。</p><p>在航行过程中，洛基尽量让自己将心绪放在写信和欣赏从云间倾落照在海面上的阳光，好忽略那些不断拍击在船身、摇晃船只的波浪。</p><p>写完信后，洛基将信纸折起来夹在速记本里。诚如他信中所写，查尔斯反正都能猜到他的去处，这封信显得多此一举。思及查尔斯为了宣传、促销新书，压迫他到伦敦、巴斯、利兹、科契斯特……英国各地举行的那些朗读会、签书会，他不想给他的出版商换不了钱的长篇文字，就算很久以后他送出去的那些书信有幸被汇集成书信集出版成书，也是他死后的事，只是让别人占尽好处。</p><p>根西岛的轮廓从闪闪发亮的海面逐渐升起、变大，阳光像在岛屿的峭壁和峻岭镶上了一层金边，他攥在护栏的手不知不觉中握紧了起来。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>离开有些忙碌的码头，洛基拎着皮箱沿着坡道前往镇中心。从海上看到的岩石峭壁以及积木般层迭错落的屋宇，都变成脚下这些无可避免必须一步步吃力征服的斜坡，簇新的皮鞋很快蒙上一层泥灰。<br/>战争已经结束一年，转过伦敦街角时仍能见到破损的房屋和待清的瓦砾，欧陆那里更是万物枯槁、百废待举，而介在欧洲大陆与英国之间，作为被德军唯一占领过的英国领土，根西岛却出人意料地没有太多战争的遗疮。<br/>在路过岛民或关怀或困惑的眼神下，洛基终于抵达岛上的唯一一间旅馆。洛基愣着眼看旅馆被包围在鹰架里，两三个工人正在鹰架上上下下，接力着把一枚枚厚重的石板瓦片往上方搬运。<br/>“小心！”<br/>警告出现的同时，石瓦从天而降，啪的砸落在地面，石板碎片弹到洛基的脚边，洛基抬眼找寻元凶时，又一枚瓦片掉了下来，迸成一块块碎片。<br/>“寇格！”<br/>鹰架间探出一个工人，用斥责的语气仰头大喊某人的名字，然后将脸转向险些遇难的路人：<br/>“抱——”<br/>那名工人有一双明亮澄澈的蓝眼睛和几乎蒙满灰尘的金色头发。<br/>“你们差点杀死我。”洛基咬着牙说。<br/>工人没预料到对方会是这样的反应。对方戴着绅士帽，穿着整烫漂亮的三件式西装，应该是来自本岛的体面人，不该是宽容有礼的吗？他莫名地有些着火：“有点眼力的，都知道要闪开一些！”<br/>“我没想到同样的错误可以立刻发生第二次。”<br/>洛基讽刺地说，一边拿下帽子。本来正在下木梯的金发工人突然呆住，一脚踩空从梯子上滑下来，在双脚落地前靠着直觉的身体反应撑稳自己，才没摔个四脚朝天。他张圆了嘴巴，似乎就要出声但又没有，他定定看着旅人的脸，花了几秒钟才回过神。<br/>洛基被对方的眼睛盯得心脏几乎漏拍，他清了清嗓：<br/>“你是这间旅馆的人？”<br/>金发男子回说：“我是帮这间旅馆修屋顶的人。”<br/>“我想要住宿。”洛基说。<br/>“旅馆现在没办法接待客人，屋顶坏了。”男子将手指往屋顶比，再次强调。“你来这里有何贵干？”<br/>“我没有义务告诉你。”<br/>陌生的外地人总是引人瞩目，几个原本就在附近或是路过的人围观过来。其中有人在看清楚了外地人的长相后，发出噫的一声，眼神在金发男子和陌生人间来回游移。<br/>“现在岛上能让外人留宿的地方不多。”一名中年男子亲切地从旁插嘴。<br/>“艾狄森太太那里不是可以供借宿吗？”<br/>路人们七嘴八舌起来，擅自替为住宿困扰的旅人提供点子。<br/>“她那儿有臭虫。我那从彭赞斯来看我、前天刚回去的外甥女跟我抱怨过。”<br/>有人啊一声，拍了下手说：“索尔，你家不是还有一个房间吗？”<br/>“……你们这里很多人都叫索尔这个名字吗？”<br/>洛基终于出声。<br/>他内心吃惊，和他通信的——奥丁森先生也叫做索尔，对方在信中称自己是个农夫，在根西岛养猪。<br/>索尔，大概是根西岛很流行的名字吧。<br/>“远来是客，索尔你接待一下人家。”<br/>“是啊是啊！”<br/>众人鼓噪着，工人索尔的表情有些为难，洛基也是，但彼此都没有其他的选择。黑发的旅人要是有亲人朋友可以投靠就犯不着找旅店了，偏偏岛上唯一的旅馆又停业，如果索尔不同意，对方今晚就没有落脚之处。在半推半就的情况下，两人艰涩地点头同意。<br/>爽朗的中年男子拍打洛基肩膀大笑：“放心，索尔家没有臭虫，但有比臭虫更大只的——”<br/>“那可比臭虫可爱迷人多了！可爱迷人又美味！”有人抢了中年人的话。<br/>事情就这么决定了。索尔朝旅馆屋顶喊：“寇格！把瓦片都搬上去后，今天就收工了！”交代好工作，索尔领着黑头发的外地人穿过小巷，走出街区，停在一辆马车前。<br/>索尔利落地坐上车夫的驾位。<br/>“上来吧。”<br/>他对洛基说。洛基张大眼睛，马匹后方的驾位明显无法再多挤一个人，而马车后面拖曳的不是座椅，更不是车厢，而是带有矮栅栏的运货板车。<br/>“你在开玩笑？”<br/>照那个金发男人的意思和眼神，是要他坐进那个拖斗里？洛基不敢相信。<br/>索尔不置可否地耸肩。<br/>“运猪的，也载人。”<br/>“你不是屋顶工人吗？”<br/>洛基直愣地看着他。<br/>“是屋顶工人，也是养猪农夫。”<br/>索尔回答，忽然想起什么补充一句：<br/>“对了，我是岛上唯一一个索尔。”<br/>“…………”<br/>洛基抱着膝盖坐在运猪崽的马车的拖斗里，叩啰叩啰前往养猪人的家。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>马车驶出不到五分钟，屋宇就变得稀疏，不再像镇中心那样幢幢相连，而且随着他们越行越远，每一户人家之间的相隔距离也越来越大，翻过丘陵后，一座朴素的小农场出现在他们眼前。<br/>索尔熟练地将马车停到农场前。洛基爬下拖斗时，索尔已经解好马具，打发马儿去休息。索尔走到原地不动的洛基身边，拿出主人的样子自认体贴地接过他手中的皮箱，领人往屋子方向走。<br/>一边跨过玄关，索尔一边说话：“你运气不错，我前阵子刚整理过那个房间，再稍微弄一弄就勉强能睡人了——如果你的要求不是太高的话。对了，我还不知道你的名——”<br/>索尔顺手放下行李，低头时瞟见皮箱上的名牌。名牌上漂亮的圆体字笔画勾勒出行李主人的名字，姓氏和名字的开头都是自信流畅的大写L。<br/>索尔对着行李主人的脸，瞪大双眼。<br/>“你是洛基、洛基劳菲森？”<br/>“我是。”洛基面无表情。<br/>“我、我是索尔奥丁森。”索尔差点结巴起来。<br/>“我知道。”<br/>空气顿时凝滞，索尔的两只眼睛完全无法从对方身上移开。<br/>不知道过了多久，索尔终于吶吶地开口：“谢谢你送我的书。”他没想到这个陌生的年轻男子居然就是和他通信，甚至寄书送他的那个好心人。但——怎么又不会是这个人呢？他们都有着一样的名字了，再加上有一张相像的脸，好像也不是那么叫人意外。<br/>叩叩！<br/>门忽然被敲响。<br/>“索尔！”门外有人喊。<br/>“什么事？”索尔走向门口。<br/>“小娜有来你这里吗？”来人问说，见到索尔摇头，样子更加焦急，“密米尔说小娜不见了，你能来帮忙一起找吗？”他着急地说。<br/>“当然。”索尔颔首，马上就要出门，身后有人唤住他。“我跟你一起去。”洛基说。<br/>于是索尔跟洛基一同出门，和来叫人帮忙的人往不同的方向分开寻人。<br/>洛基自认不是爱管闲事的人，他想对方应该不愿意留一个刚见面的人在家里，所以他才主动一起出来找人。索尔告诉洛基，他们要找的小娜，是一个四岁小女孩，棕色头发、褐色大眼睛。</p><p>天色已经黑下来了，那么小的孩子独自在外面，不知道会发生什么意外。他们沿路呼喊小娜，找了几个地方都没有结果，索尔表情越发凝重，双肩笼罩无形的气压，直到感受到一股真实的力道，是洛基拍在他肩膀的手。<br/>“冷静下来，你再想想还有什么地方，她可能会去的？”洛基说。<br/>索尔摇头：“小娜平时常去的地方，刚刚都找过了——”他灵光一现，“啊，说不定她会在那里。”<br/>有了目标之后，他们转往新的方向移动。两人来到杂树林前，索尔拨开草丛翻出一个像是入口的地方。洛基点起手持煤油灯，替他照亮入口。<br/>索尔伏低身体穿过灌木丛组成的天然隧道。隧道尽头有个半人高的小木屋。搭造小木屋的薄木板多半已腐朽破烂。<br/>索尔低声说：“这是我和洛普特小时候搭的，我们的秘密基地。洛普特一定带小娜来过。小娜想念她的Dad，可能会到这里。”<br/>索尔小心打开脆弱的木门，果然有个棕发小女孩蜷在里面睡觉。<br/>“小娜，”索尔轻柔地呼唤她，“宝贝，我找到妳了。”<br/>小娜嘤了一声，张开朦胧的睡眼望向门口的两个大人。<br/>“我抱妳出来好吗？”<br/>“好的，索尔。”她软软地回答，好像还在睡梦当中。<br/>索尔轻轻地将小女孩从木屋里抱出来，她用小手揉着快要睁不开的眼睛：“索尔，Dad，我好困喔。”<br/>“妳睡吧，我背妳回密米尔奶奶家，等妳睁开眼时就到家了。”他哄着小小孩。<br/>洛基帮忙索尔背起小孩，他们钻出灌木丛回到一般道路，小女孩在金发男人舒服宽厚的背上陷入沉睡。<br/>“还好吧？需要换手时说ㄧ声。”<br/>“这没什么，很轻松，我连你都能背着走。”索尔笑说，下一秒他马上意识到自己说错话了，他赶快解释，“不，对不起，我的意思是你看起来并不重，所以……”<br/>洛基没有说话，索尔偷觑他的侧脸，看他似乎没有生气后也放下心来。<br/>他们走在乡间小路上，怕摇晃到小娜，索尔的每一步都扎实沉稳，洛基提着熄灭的煤油灯陪在索尔身边。月光洒落在他们的身上，草丛里发出嗡嗡的虫叫声。<br/>洛基向索尔提出他好奇已久的问题：<br/>“洛普特就是那个马铃薯皮派读书会的创办人？那是什么样的读书会？”<br/>索尔愣了一下，从喉咙里滚出笑声。<br/>“那是一个意外，或者该说是一个计划……或谎言？”<br/>德军占领根西岛之后，立刻就没收了岛上农家所有的猪只，将它们全部拿去喂养欧洲大陆的德国士兵，让农家们改种马铃薯和萝卜。仅仅是占领第一年的冬天，岛民们就体会到深刻的饥饿和寒冷是什么感觉。岛民们都将门户紧闭，减少活动，不再交流。<br/>“有一天，洛普特塞了张字条在我门缝，他要我带着我的杀猪刀到密米尔太太家。”<br/>原来密米尔太太和西芙瞒过德国人的眼睛偷偷藏了一只猪下来，快养不住了后，西芙找上洛普特商量该如何处理，洛普特一向很有主意。<br/>“洛普特找上了我，并邀请附近的人来共襄盛举。”<br/>一头完整的猪，光靠他们几个可吃不完，若无法在一餐之内让猪“消失”，又有被德军发现的可能。<br/>“参加聚会的有我、洛普特、密米尔太太和沃斯塔格。我负责宰猪，密米尔太太负责烤猪，洛普特是帮厨，西芙献出她私酿的琴酒，沃斯塔格则带来他刚烤好的马铃薯皮派。”<br/>没有油、没有糖、没有面粉，只能用马铃薯和马铃薯皮做出的马铃薯皮派，理所当然遭到冷落，众人边吃边喝，享受着美味丰盛的烤猪大餐，久违的肉味令人兴奋，同样让他们怀念的还有人与人之间的联络和交流。他们聊天聊到忘却了时间——以及宵禁。<br/>德国人规定岛民晚上不可出门，违反宵禁是大罪，但他们又不能密米尔太太家躲上一整晚，被发现偷偷聚会，就算没被查到偷养猪一事，也是重罪。<br/>“于是我们决定离开，尽可能循着隐蔽小路以求顺利返家，但在途中还是被正在夜间巡逻的德国人发现了，荷枪实弹的德军对我们大声咆哮质问我们宵禁时间为何还在外面、聚在一起打算做什么，洛普特走到举着枪的德军面前，镇定地说我们是读书会的成员，刚结束读书会，今晚的辩论太引人激动以致延误了时间，希望巡逻官能网开一面，他说了好多好长，把德国人都绕晕了。大概是希望根西岛成为德军治下的好榜样，德国人对于文艺活动很包容，甚至还鼓励岛民多多培养文化方面的兴趣，读书会就是他们乐见的一种。洛普特在演戏和撒谎方面一直很有天赋，更别提他那口从容优雅的伦敦腔了，谁不会相信他呢？德国人放过了我们，但要了读书会以及我们所有人的名字，并表示下次会来我们的读书会视察。隔天天一亮，洛普特就拉着我去他家搬了两书架的书到密米尔太太家，洛普特还给每个人发了一本书。为了圆谎，为了成为‘根西岛马铃薯皮派读书会’的成员，为了不被送到欧洲的集中营或是哪里，我们只好真的啃字读书起来。”<br/>听完索尔的故事，洛基眉尖挑起。<br/>“你拿到的是《伊利亚散文选》？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>索尔咧嘴一笑。</p><p>之后他们在路上碰到同样在寻找小娜的人，知道索尔已经找到孩子了，就去将消息传达给其他也在帮忙找人的人。抵达密米尔家后，索尔请洛基留在外面，“你在这里等我一下好吗？”<br/>洛基点头，索尔自己背着小孩去门口敲门，开门的老妇人一见到索尔和索尔背上的小娜惊喜交加。屋子里灯光全部亮起，响起一阵喧嚣。过了一会儿，索尔独自出来，走向等待他的洛基。<br/>索尔莞尔说：“回去吧。”<br/>两人走出没多久，索尔发现本来应该跟着他的洛基忽然不动，在路边蹲了下来。索尔快步到他身边，连声问洛基怎么了。<br/>“…….脚跟磨破了。”洛基抬眼看他，挂着自嘲的笑容解释，“我穿了新皮鞋。我真是个蠢货不是吗？”<br/>索尔在他跟前蹲下身，“回去后我拿西芙的神奇药草布让你敷一下，明天就会没事了。”他赤手擦拭皮鞋上的灰尘泥土，“哇，真的是新鞋。”<br/>他向洛基抬起脸。<br/>“我背你吧！”<br/>他的眼睛在黑夜中闪烁。明明是晚上，洛基却看见了蓝空。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>洛基走出屋子，来到正在农舍帮猪只准备饲料的索尔面前。早起从来不属于洛基劳菲森，此时农场主人已经做完了大半的农场工作。战争结束，德军撤退之后，索尔的农场又重新开始养猪。索尔先到处帮人打零工存钱，存到钱后就从本土买了一批幼猪来养。<br/>“谢谢你的早餐。”洛基开口说，“我需要给你配给券吗？”<br/>起床后走出房间，洛基发现到屋主留给他一份相当丰盛的早餐。<br/>即使战争结束了，英国物资仍旧缺乏，更别说还要额外拨出一份去救济满目疮痍的欧洲大陆，鸡蛋、培根、牛奶，在伦敦都要用公克来计算，以配给券去换取。<br/>“当然是不需要了。”索尔慌忙回答，但在看见洛基眼角的那抹戏谑时立刻明白对方是在跟他开玩笑。<br/>洛基穿着和昨天不一样的衣服，依然是西装样式，只是没那么拘谨，多了分休闲率性。他的手撑在农舍的围栏，“你应该不用时时刻刻照顾小猪们的胃吧？等会儿可以请你带我到岛上走走吗？我想多了解一下这个地方。”<br/>“十分乐意！”索尔毫不犹豫就回答，却又在下一秒浮起难色，“不过我中午有个约会。我中午得去接小娜，我们约好要一起午餐。”<br/>洛基浅笑，“自然是女士优先。”他扬起眉，“那我还有早上时段？”<br/>索尔加快了收拾的动作，随后他清理好手脚、洗干净脸，换好衣服，戴上扁帽，陪洛基出门。</p><p>他们先在农场附近闲晃，昨天因为找人加上天色昏暗没有看到的风景，在此时能够清晰地欣赏感受，之后他们来到海边，“禁止进入”“小心地雷”的警告标志和看板歪歪地斜插在海滩，虽然地雷都已经被扫除了，仍显得怵目惊心。<br/>昨天晚上，最后他选择了索尔的第二个提议，脱掉新鞋改换索尔的鞋子穿上，索尔表示自己是务农的，赤脚走路是稀松平常。回到农场后，索尔帮他鞣软了鞋子，新皮鞋不再咬脚，但在沙滩上穿着鞋子难免吃力，洛基索性脱掉皮鞋，直接踩在沙子上。他许久没有像这样子来到海边，内心小小地雀跃着，细细的沙子包裹足踝，令人感到舒适。<br/>索尔指着岩礁上醒目的水泥建筑，“那是德国人让奴工盖的碉堡。”<br/>当时希特勒横扫欧洲，法国海岸沦陷，离侵略英国只差一步之遥。1940年，德军占领根西岛，作为进攻英国的跳板，没想到这一步却迟迟跨不出去，就连岛民也以为德国人对只有牛只和农夫的贫瘠小岛没有兴趣，三五天后就会离去，然而德国人这一停留便是五年。<br/>一座座方正丑陋的水泥碉堡立在海边高处，下面一点的地方则围着层层的铁丝网，由于再也无人维护，变得生锈零落。<br/>洛基告诉索尔战争期间他刚好负责在普利茅斯海边的碉堡守哨，吹了好几年的海风。一开始他先被派到欧洲，但是连纳粹的旗帜都还有没看见，大部队就从欧陆撤退了。因为预见欧陆即将完全沦陷，英国决定召回在外兵力，全力守住英国本土。<br/>德国人在根西岛的海岸线寸分不余埋设炸弹，到处挖洞兴建碉堡，现在德国人离开了，地雷移除了，碉堡逐渐颓圮倒塌，只有湛蓝璀璨的海水永远不变，滚着白边的海浪依旧会一波波拍打上岸。<br/>“那么——”索尔斟酌着，“现在你在伦敦，你的工作是什么——我的意思是，你能在这里——岛上待多久？”<br/>洛基想了想回答：“到这个周末结束吧。”<br/>索尔在心里算了一下，今天是周四，那还有四天。<br/>“有件事我要告诉你，”他一直犹豫要如何开口，“之后你可能会很奇怪为什么有人看到你时会露出惊讶表情，或者是把你认成作别人。你跟我的朋友洛普特长得很像，大家可能会把你误认成他。”<br/>昨天因为是晚上，加上众人急着找人，无暇留意洛基的长相，但洛基暂时还要待在这里，接下来几天一定会有被认错的情况发生。<br/>洛基皱眉，“真的有那么像？”<br/>索尔用力点头。<br/>“你有姓法斯特的亲戚吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那可能真的是巧合。”刚遇到洛基时，他真的是吓了一跳，索尔忍不住又说一遍，“那真的太巧了！你们不只名字相同，长得也相像。”<br/>索尔接着说：<br/>“洛普特本名洛基，洛基法斯特，大家都叫他洛普特。洛普特是风景画家约顿爵士管家的儿子，每年夏天约顿爵士都会从伦敦来根西岛避暑，洛普特也会跟着一起。小时候我们都会玩在一块。洛普特总是有很多有趣的点子，能帮忙解决我们惹出的麻烦。”<br/>“所以那个洛基——洛普特他不是根西岛的人？”洛基讶异，他原本以为洛普特也是根西岛民。<br/>金发男子眼睛里的光芒黯淡下来，“都是我的错……”<br/>眼见战事越来越紧张，约顿爵士让洛普特来岛上收拾并关闭别墅，洛普特因此暂时停留在根西岛。当索尔接到征兵令到港口搭船报到时，却因为要救从大船失足落海的同伴而受伤，洛普特为了照顾受伤的索尔延误了归期。约顿爵士很喜欢洛普特，没有孩子的他一度考虑过要收养洛普特当继承人，知道德军将要占领根西岛，约顿爵士派了私人的船来接洛普特，但洛普特拒绝了爵士的船。<br/>因为他，洛普特错过了离开根西岛的机会……索尔抹了一把脸继续说：<br/>“德国人登岛之后，看中了约顿爵士的别墅，征收别墅当作他们的指挥部，把原本住在那里的洛普特赶了出来。”<br/>所幸爵士在岛上还有其他的房子，洛普特后来就搬到索尔的农场附近。有索尔和其他人的帮忙，洛普特也不是什么都不会的公子哥，生活还算过得下去。</p><p>时间差不多了，他们离开海岸，到密米尔太太家接小娜。索尔向密米尔太太介绍洛基，称洛基是他的朋友。<br/>如索尔所说，密米尔太太先在洛基脸上惊诧地停了一会儿，转头去看索尔，又看看洛基。洛基忽然明白昨天晚上索尔之所以要他在外面等他，是出自于避免情况更加混乱复杂的体贴。<br/>和表面平静的密米尔太太不同，随后出现的小娜一见洛基，激动地跑向他，扑进他怀里。<br/>“Dad，我梦见你回来了！你真的回来了！”<br/>洛基没有推开她，而是面带困惑地望向索尔，索尔无奈苦笑，用口型对他说”对不起，我待会儿再跟你说明”。<br/>密米尔太太将她准备好的午餐盒交给他们，大小三人在她的目送下出门。野餐地点是索尔昨晚和小娜约定好的，就是秘密基地。<br/>到了秘密基地后，索尔为小娜说明洛基的身分。<br/>“这是我的朋友洛基，虽然长得很像，但他不是小娜的Dad。汉森和他的双胞胎弟弟是不是也长得一样？洛基因为是小娜Dad的兄弟，所以他们才会有一样的脸。”<br/>索尔向洛基挤眉弄眼请求他不要拆穿他的谎言。<br/>小娜点了点小巧的下巴，“我知道了。”她转脸望着洛基，“Uncle，我可以叫你Dad吗？”<br/>索尔噗哧笑出来，洛基剜了他一眼，索尔仍然没有收敛脸上笑意，洛基也被感染得浮起笑容。<br/>索尔率先用完餐，开始做起小屋的加固工作。既然小娜晓得这个地方，以后也会常到这里玩耍兼思念她的Dad，就不能再任由小屋腐朽毁坏。<br/>洛基和小娜把午餐盒解决完，开始玩起小游戏，索尔修理完小屋也加入他们，一段时间后，小娜打起哈欠。<br/>“妳得午睡了。”索尔揉揉小娜的头，他抱起小娜，把小娜放进小屋。<br/>索尔指着小娜腰间绑着的一个小铁盒，问：“在妳睡觉时可以让洛基叔叔看妳的宝物吗？”<br/>“可以，因为是索尔跟Dad。”小娜十分困了，用含糊的声音回答，但她仍记得最重要的事，“我睁开眼睛时，Dad还会在吗？”<br/>“会在的，放心。”索尔轻声哄她。<br/>小娜合眼后很快睡着，索尔从小娜身上取下一个小巧的铁盒。那个铁盒一直用丝线绑着，系在小娜腰间。索尔把铁盒拿到洛基面前，打开盒盖，盒子里装了很多莫名其妙的东西，有钮扣、玩具戒指，贝壳、小石头等等小孩子会宝贝收藏起来的小东西，以及一张折起来的纸。<br/>索尔打开纸张，那是一张照片。<br/>“这是你吧？”<br/>是的，洛基嘴唇微启，几乎抑制不住内心的激动。那正是那张曾经属于他、他熟悉无比的照片。<br/>照片有三个人，黑发少年，和应该是少年双亲的两个人，那是一张家族照。<br/>他在寻找的，夹在《秘密花园》里的那张照片。<br/>“小娜大概是偶然间发现这张照片，她以为里面那个人是洛普特，她的Dad。”索尔说。<br/>洛普特是在外出采集荨麻时遇到小娜的生母，安妮。安妮虽然是少女的模样，但智能举止一直停留在学龄前孩童，被父母深养在家里。当时的安妮却是大腹便便的模样，原来安妮父母在不久前双双去世，留下安妮一个人独自生活，众人认为一定是德国士兵趁机侵犯了安妮，有人提议要去向德军告发这件事，但德国人反复无常，而安妮的状况又大大违反了希特勒的优生学，就算找出并惩罚了那个士兵，却不知道他们会如何处置安妮和孩子。安妮临生产只剩两个月，读书会成员们选择缄口不言以让安妮平安分娩生下孩子为先。<br/>洛普特非常照顾怀孕中的安妮，索尔好奇原因，洛普特本来也和索尔其他人一样，过去只是晓得安妮的存在，却不曾想去了解。洛普特喃喃说因为我们都是异类，这座岛上的异类。在他们都还是孩子的时候，洛普特干净漂亮的模样和与众不同的谈吐，使外来者的他在岛上的同龄孩子中显得格格不同，大人们或许没感觉，小孩却是很敏感的，也许是这样，他对安妮产生了共情。<br/>后来安妮在生产时不幸难产死去，留下了娜尔芙，也就是小娜。密米尔太太收养了小娜，包含洛普特在内的读书会成员，也一起轮流分担照顾小娜。大家因为没有更早发现安妮处境而感到愧疚。<br/>除了密米尔太太，洛普特照顾小娜最多，小娜很喜爱洛普特，总是喊他Dad。<br/>“洛普特从根西岛离开之后，每次小娜想念他时，都会把照片拿出来反复地看。这张照片是她最重要的宝物。”<br/>“所以你才在信中说，无法马上把照片还给我？”<br/>索尔颔首，“等小娜再大一些，更懂事之后，我会跟她好好说明，到时候再把照片还给你，好吗？”<br/>洛基的手指轻轻抚摸照片站在他左右的两个人，从树叶间洒下的阳光落在他漆黑而长的眼睫。他原本不认为在几经辗转后照片还能够留在那本《秘密花园》里，当初会在信里询问索尔，其实并不抱着什么希望，但奇迹一次次地发生了。如果说不是有上帝或是其他神明赐予过祝福，怎么会有这样的奇迹发生呢。<br/>“当然，比放在我这里有用多了。”<br/>“谢谢你。”索尔诚挚地说。</p><p>他们将小娜送回密米尔太太家，密米尔太太把从旅馆传来的口信告诉索尔，旅馆那边迫切需要索尔过去确认一下修缮状况。索尔从密米尔太太这边直接过去旅馆那边，洛基则是自己回农场。<br/>“你今晚有预定的行程吗？”<br/>分开前索尔问洛基。<br/>“没有。”洛基狐疑地看着他，索尔却只笑瞇瞇地不说话，挥了挥手和他告别。<br/>洛基循着记忆慢慢散步返回索尔的农场，走到一半时有个男孩骑着脚踏车过来，停在洛基前方，“洛基劳菲森先生吗？”<br/>稚嫩的脸上挂着故作的老成，他从斜背的邮务包里拿出东西，递给洛基。<br/>“这是您的信。”<br/>那是一张对折的白色卡片。洛基打开卡片，上头写着：</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的洛基，</p><p>很高兴你能够来到根西岛，不知道是否有荣幸邀请你参加根西岛马铃薯皮读书会今晚的聚会呢？这周的读书会轮到在沃斯塔格家举行。如蒙拨冗，不胜欣喜。</p><p> </p><p>                                                                      你的朋友，索尔<br/>又：我会在七点时去接你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>亲爱的查尔斯，</p><p>收到这封信的你想必会十分惊讶我居然会在“逃亡期间”联络你吧。前情提要请见随信附上的另一封信，虽然不情不愿，我还是又提笔写信给你了。</p><p>抵达根西岛后，我很快就遇见了我的朋友，索尔，他告诉我关于根西岛马铃薯皮派读书会的创立缘起，并邀请我参加他们的读书会。<br/>读书会的创始成员因为一顿烤猪大餐，为了向当时占领根西岛的德军隐瞒这件事，他们需要一个正当且能够被占领军接受的聚会理由。<br/>读书会的创始成员之一，沃斯塔格，擅长烘培，马铃薯皮派就是出自他手。基于公学老师们曾孜孜不倦授予你我有关于分享的美德，我希望有一天你也能和我一样，有机会尝尝这道无油、无盐、无面粉的“美食”。<br/>沃斯塔格十岁的儿子伊莱也是读书会成员，资历比我早几个月，有时会骑着脚踏车帮熟人送信和传话。我很讶异这这孩子有一口约克口音。沃斯塔格先生告诉我，得知德军即将占领根西岛，英国虽然放弃守卫根西岛，但仍在德军登岛前夕派来军舰，只有学龄儿童、婴儿和婴儿的母亲被允许登舰，几乎所有父母们都以为这只是短暂的分离，没人知道这一别就是五年。<br/>西芙，她喜欢钻研药草和香料，是一位自信具魅力的女士，就像她酿的琴酒那样强烈带劲，勇敢且果决。<br/>密米尔太太，一开始会给人冷淡不好亲近的印象，事实上却是稳重理性、冲动感性兼具，密米尔太太的女儿因为德军登陆前的空袭，受到惊吓早产，密米尔太太一下子失去了女儿和孙女，直到她收养了拥有类似情境，没有血缘关系的孤女，重新获得她本应该享有的天伦之乐。<br/>渔夫范达尔是后来才加入读书会的，却获益多过其他的人。邻村的布拉吉追走了他心中的女神伊顿女士，只因为布拉吉熟背情诗，打动了对方的心，范达尔立刻跑来加入读书会，立志要成为比布拉吉更厉害的背诗高手，不待他背完一本诗选，他就已经和沃斯塔格的表亲卡罗琳小姐订婚了。真是个激励人心的故事不是吗？你说是不是该把这故事转告给我们公学时的诗词课老师？</p><p>他们曾经与敌人生活在同一块地方，处在随时可能丧失自由的高压环境，动辄得咎，物资缺乏，面对无时无刻生命的威胁，犹如置身在黑暗且长的隧道中。沃斯塔格错过了孩子五岁到十岁，最调皮活泼的阶段，范达尔每次出海捕鱼回来都得向德国人交出大半的渔获，西芙失去了她的三只猫两只狗，因为德军要求岛上每户人家只能留下一只宠物，其余的都要送到收容所接受安乐死的命运……<br/>在收到索尔的来信之前，在踏上根西岛之前，我对根西岛所知不多。我们都知道战争期间，根西岛被德军占领了五年，却不曾去深思其中的意义。我竟然天真愚昧以为这座岛在战争中不曾受到伤害，它的伤害不在肉眼能见的地方，战争的伤痕 蚀骨入髓。我在普利茅斯凝视黑色翻腾的海浪，任耶梦加德在我想象中驰骋时，根西岛的人们，读书会的大家正在经历生死，经历爱情，经历别离，我们隔着英吉利海峡遥遥相对，我对此一无所知。<br/>但他们却仍能够安贫乐道，对生命充满关怀，即使一开始是为了应付德军，害怕指挥官和监牢而不得不打开书页，却也从中获得寄托和乐趣。<br/>来到根西岛，参加读书会，我彷佛是秘密花园的主角玛丽，来到一个新奇的世界，得到未曾感受过的体会。</p><p>读书会的隔天，西芙邀请索尔、范达尔、范达尔的未婚妻卡罗琳，和我到她家，我们一起畅饮琴酒。查尔斯你说过，我一旦喝醉只会发怔，从不会胡言乱语，我希望那不是骗我的。听说我最后醉到不省人事，是索尔将我背回农场，对此我一点记忆也没有留下，唯一记得的是索尔把我扶到床上时我的头蹭过他胳膊的感觉，那使我无可反驳，不得不接受这个事实。<br/>我敢说他的胳膊一定比我的头都大。<br/>索尔平时在养猪，偶尔会到港口帮忙或是接一些屋顶修理的工作，索尔有一个难以言喻的特别力量，只要他在场，气氛瞬间就不一样，众人的眉宇会展开，四肢会放松，笑声会增加。沃斯塔格先生说猪看到索尔，就会浑然忘了自我，忘了生与死，在那顿必须保密的烤猪大餐里谁都不如索尔功用大，换成别人，猪的嚎叫早已经惊动德国人。<br/>不知道索尔有没有到过伦敦呢？我能肯定伦敦女孩看到索尔的模样也会瞬间忘记自己吧，更别说他开口说话时那副低沉磁性的嗓音。你知道吗？根西岛人大部分英、法语并用，有时候他会用法语和朋友、邻居说话，法语真是最性感的语言。我想告诉他不用顾虑我，请尽可能用根西法语说话，但因想到那可能导致我在索尔心中的形象大跌而作罢。</p><p>读书会的创办人很巧合的，名字也是洛基，他们叫他洛普特，他学识丰富，机智大胆，像不像另一个我自己？索尔说过他擅长说谎，光是这一点我就对他充满亲切。今天索尔带我去洛普特的房子，从农场就能够看见那幢房子的蓝色尖顶。那是洛普特父母担任管家的约顿爵士在根西岛的房产之一，艺术家的品味一向异于常人，而有钱的艺术家则能将古怪的品味付诸实现，要是那屋顶更高、更醒目一些，恐怕会成为德军轰炸的目标。索尔说他有空时就会过来帮忙打扫，我看到了洛普特的藏书，和我伦敦旧家那些由于德国人的闪电空袭而付之一炬的书本不同，它们大部分完好无损，除了一本剩不到十页的圣经启示录。索尔解释在德军占领期间，岛上柴火短缺，别说书本，岛民为了煮食、取暖，连家具也被拿来当作生火材料。洛普特不可能舍得烧启示录以外的书，所以房子里只剩下一把给主人自己坐的木椅子。</p><p>提及另一个“我”，时，索尔眼睛中总是神采奕奕。他们一起度过童年，一起度过成年后最艰辛的一段日子，我无法不去揣想——你知道我总是想得太多——索尔对于洛普特，是否抱持着如你与你的那位挚友，超越一般友情的感情。洛普特离开根西岛时，索尔是不是十分伤心？洛普特为什么要离开，索尔又为何不挽留？晚上时，我终于忍不住向索尔询问洛普特离开的原因。索尔对我很诚实，他什么都会告诉我的，但我错了，他只跟我道了晚安就回到他的房间。我是个绅士，所以我不能够撞开他的房门，揪起他的领子，逼迫他给我解答，只能悻悻回到房间给你写下这封信。</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                   爱你的洛基<br/>又：我决定延长我的休假，我肯定你不会介意的，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>亲爱的洛基，</p><p>我的文坛新星，我的畅销作家，我的衣食父母，你能在悠闲度假的期间不忘给你编辑兼好友捎来信息，实在令我涕泗纵横。</p><p>你的新朋友——真难得，没想到有生之年我还能够从洛基劳菲森提到这句词，我着实好奇那位连猪都着迷的索尔奥丁森先生，到底是怎么样的人，竟然能引起洛基劳菲森莫大的注意和兴趣。</p><p>然而，我必须将我的感动和好奇都先摆到一边，告诉你几个关于你与你的新书的好消息。首先是《耶梦加德》的销售数字仍在持续上升，由于来自各地书店的需求，我们不断增加印刷量。增加印刷的工作纵然枯燥无聊，但持续进入帐户的数字令人愉快——只要我无需再为了婉拒和拖延、辜负那些喜爱作家洛基劳菲森与《耶梦加德》的人们如雪片般飞来请你去演讲、签书，开读书会的邀请而绞尽脑汁的话，那么我便能够从此心灵平静、别无所求。</p><p>另一个好消息是：《泰晤士报》请你在他们的文学副刊写一篇长文，题材、题目由你发挥，在春季来临前交稿即可，报酬绝对能让你满意。别告诉我，你在根西岛上无法写作，看看雨果，他被拿破仑放逐，在根西岛上度过了大半的流亡岁月，仍写下《悲惨世界》等诸多名著。</p><p>回到你新认识的朋友们，他们确实具有罕见的灵魂，在战争的无序中，命运从不对任何人苛刻或留情，我们都注定会失去什么或得到什么，《耶梦加德》不正是你贵重的子女吗？从只能存在于脑海中的幻想到印成铅字，你还记得你是如何为了书页质量、书脊设计，不畏鲨鱼利齿、不分白日晚上毫无顾忌地滋扰我，只为让你的亲儿子完美诞生于世。</p><p>我得去回复来自斯文敦、菲尔男爵家、《伦敦吶喊报》，有关读书会、文人晚宴、访谈的各式邀约，纸短情长，请容许我暂时于此歇笔。</p><p> </p><p>                                                                 希望仍是你挚友排行第一的查尔斯</p><p>又：我喜欢你谈及那位帅气猪农的段落，我能看到更多吗？我甚至愿意为此支付你稿费。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>一大早洛基便和西芙、小娜一起搭范达尔的渔船到根西岛附近的无人岛游玩，下午回到根西岛和西芙送小娜回密米尔家后，洛基带着几乎要哼起歌的愉快心情沿着乡间道路慢慢晃回农场。<br/>有人从对向走过来，不知道是身体不好或是没有精神，走路样子畏畏缩缩、东摇西摆，洛基注意对方忽然脚步放缓，最后停下，似乎在等候他，果不其然在两人快擦身而过时，那个陌生人出声喊住他：<br/>“洛普特法斯特？”<br/>洛基驻足， “我不是洛普特，我叫洛基劳菲森。”<br/>陌生人混浊的眼珠上下滚动，洛基猜对方正在努力分辨他跟洛普特的不同。<br/>“你就是借宿在奥丁森家的那个外地人？”<br/>含糊的声音从那个人缺了几颗牙齿的嘴巴漏出来。”陌生男人阴恻恻笑起，“你好像真的不是法斯特，我要是他，也没有脸回到岛上——”他故意停顿，“就算还活着。”<br/>“你的话是什么意思？”<br/>“你是从外面来的，所以什么都不知道，还去参加他们那个邪恶的集会，正经人是不会和那伙人来往的。我好心告诉你，他们说的话都不可信，劝你离那小孩、那群人远一点，他们一起养的那个小女孩，是智障跟纳粹搞出来的杂种！”他往地上啐了口口水，“而那个洛普特，他是个恶心的同性恋、鸡奸者！”<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>“你不知道吧。”男人哼哼笑，“你去问问他们，问问那些人，唐纳德布莱克是谁。”<br/>洛基一句话也不再说，立刻转向去找索尔。索尔今天在港口有工作，所以没有和他们一起去小岛玩，洛基快步走了半小时多才抵达港边。洛基很快在搬货的人群中找到个子高挑、金色头发的索尔。<br/>“索尔。”<br/>“洛基你来啦！”听见洛基的声音，索尔转头过来，他停下手边工作，走到洛基面前，“怎么了吗？”<br/>他看到洛基光洁的额头上渗出微微汗珠，直觉地拿起手巾想帮洛基擦汗，却又忽然收住动作——周围的人都在看着他们。<br/>“索尔，我有事情想要问你。”<br/>但洛基迟迟不开口，索尔等了一下，见他欲言又止的模样，便说：“我这里很快就结束，你要先回去等我吗？”<br/>这里的确不是方便谈话的场所，洛基点点头，和索尔暂时告别。在洛基返回农场的途中，加快动作完成工作的索尔从后面追赶上来。洛基虽然故意走得很慢，却没想过索尔会追上来。<br/>“索尔。”<br/>索尔有些无措和紧张，猜测着洛基将要说什么。<br/>洛基定定地看着他。<br/>“索尔，唐纳德布莱克是谁？”<br/>夺人心魄的绿眼睛里是非要得到答案的执着。<br/>索尔脸上闪过一瞬的惊诧，镇静下来后，他沉毅地开口：<br/>“唐纳德·多纳·布莱克上尉，是德军的医官，他是我的朋友。”</p><p>唐纳德布莱克是德国人，但他是个好人。<br/>德军并不是全然的坏，他们谨守秩序，服从命令，他们当中有坏人，也有好人，而唐纳德布莱克则是索尔听过的、遇到的最好的一个。<br/>索尔示意洛基一起到路边树下的长凳坐下后，开始娓娓道来。<br/>他第一次见到唐纳德时，吓了一大跳，这个理应与他毫无关系的德国人，长得几乎就像是他的孪生兄弟。所以索尔第一次见到跟洛普特如此相像的洛基时，虽然吃惊，但很快就能够接受。因为在这世上的某个地方就是会有和你长得一样的另一个人，索尔说。<br/>为了验证马铃薯皮派读书会是否属实，德军派了人来旁听，两三次后便开始轮换不同的人来，毕竟读书会对血气方刚的军人而言实在太枯燥乏味，没多久德军指挥官就取消了对读书会的监督，不再派人来。<br/>其中有一次，医官唐纳德代替他的同僚来出席读书会，他是唯一一个没有在读书会中打瞌睡的，相反地，他的眼睛炯炯有神，神情专注。<br/>又一次遇到唐纳德，是在安妮濒产之际。安妮分娩时遭遇难产，索尔到处找寻可以给予援手的人，当时是宵禁时间，外面几乎没有人，也无人肯出来帮忙，索尔在路上撞见了唐纳德，唐纳德没有把违反宵禁的他抓去指挥部，听完他的理由后反而和他去密米尔家帮助安妮生产。然而，安妮终究没有熬过，只抢救下娜尔芙。<br/>没有母亲的新生儿在战时、在敌军占领地要活下来何其艰难，唐纳德将军方配给的奶粉攒下来交给洛普特，读书会的成员们也都来帮忙照顾、抚育娜尔芙，婴儿虽然孱弱，但也一天天的撑了过来。<br/>唐纳德是纳粹，是敌人，是威胁他们生命，剥夺他们平静生活的德国人，但他却是拥有善良心地的好人，在他们最困难时竭力施予援助。<br/>唐纳德布莱克的身分以及他和读书会的关系，洛基了解了，但这与洛普特又有何关系呢？不祥的预感在洛基心里油然升起。<br/>“索尔，你告诉我，洛普特到底去了哪里？”<br/>他一度以为洛普特是离开根西岛返回伦敦家人身边，没有深思过。<br/>他注意到索尔眼神闪躲，“有人说‘他就算还活着’是什么意思？”洛基狠下心追问，“洛普特他死了吗？”<br/>“洛普特没有死！”<br/>索尔驳斥他，用双掌掩住脸， “洛普特还没有回来……他只是找不到回家的路……”<br/>半晌，索尔放下手，转头看向洛基，鼓起勇气，低声问洛基：“你知道男人跟男人也会相爱吗？”<br/>洛基颔首，同样的轻声细语：“我最好的朋友，他的恋人是男人，而且是犹太人。为了将他的知己兼爱人从纳粹的集中营里救出来，他倾尽家产，在敌我间周旋，甚至投身前线。他们之间的爱情，是我所知最真挚、最动人的。”<br/>索尔松了口气，终于吐出深藏已久的秘密：<br/>“唐纳德布莱克——他是洛普特的恋人。”<br/>索尔不知道他们是如何开始的，在他察觉到时，洛普特和唐纳德已经在一起了，他们是敌人，是同性，不该也不能相爱，不管从哪一方面来看都不见容于社会，都不会有未来。爱情无法被隐藏，后来西芙也发现了他们的事情，洛普特在读书会中对众人坦承一切。<br/>他们又能怎么办呢，和唐纳德在一起的洛普特看起来是那么样的幸福快乐，洛普特算是读书会成员们的救命恩人，洛普特提议的那顿烤猪大餐是读书会成员们在占领时期最愉快的一晚，以及后来的每一次读书会都是在拯救他们，读书会成员们选择接受并帮忙隐瞒此事。<br/>但还是有其他的人知道了这件事，那个人叫做索列姆。索列姆是岛上一个终日无所事事、不事生产的地痞，德国人来了之后，他靠着向德国人打小报告挣钱，岛民的老人、小孩都在缩衣节食，挨冻受饥，索列姆却靠着举报得来的奖金，赚得盆满钵满，穿得好、吃得好，因为他穿的是街坊邻居的皮！吃的是左里右舍的肉！<br/>索列姆做了所有人最痛恶的一件事，他向德国人告发了洛普特。<br/>世间普遍并不接受同性相爱，阿道夫希特勒更是痛恶同性恋，洛普特立刻被德军抓起来送到了欧洲大陆，从此他们就再也没有洛普特的消息了。唐纳德也遭到上级拘禁，送到欧陆等候审判。没人敢去想象被配戴上粉红三角形的洛普特在希特勒铁骑下的欧洲大陆会遭遇到什么样非人的待遇。<br/>这也就是为何读书会的成员提起洛普特时总是不愿深谈，表情隐忍。德国人投降已经超过一年了，洛普特至今仍然音讯全无，生死不明。<br/>所以他才不说，他们谁都不说，唯恐说出来后会成为事实，宁可认为洛普特只是还没回来。<br/>洛基无法断然说索尔是对或是错，战争结束才一年，许多人都还在复员的路上。他因为运气好刚好在本土参战，所以很快便回归正常生活，甚至能够写书、出书。<br/>眼泪沿着洛基的双颊滑下。<br/>他竟然一厢情愿以为，洛普特只是回到安全的本土，回到伦敦。<br/>——Never cursed.<br/>另外一个洛基在纸签上写下的字，是他造访根西岛的原因之一。短短字语间，是恨，是爱，是期待。<br/>和他名字相同、长相相似的人，那个会把上帝言语一页一页撕下来用来引火点火的洛普特，因为爱一个人而获罪，押往地狱，送上死路。远方太阳缓缓沉落，洛基浑身发抖，明明是别人的人生，他却感觉像发生自己身上。<br/>察觉到洛基的模样，“你冷吗？”索尔一边说，一边脱下外衣披上洛基打颤的肩膀，“对不起，入夜后会变得很凉，我应该提醒你的。”<br/>洛基抬起头，刚好与他四目相对，伸手抱住索尔。<br/>“我们来找他吧！让我来找，让我们找回洛普特。”</p><p> </p><p>*多纳(Donar):日耳曼地区对雷神的称呼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8</p><p>隔日一大早洛基就让索尔带他到镇上的邮局借电话。洛普特是在战争末期才被送去欧洲的集中营，自顾不暇的德军可能会疏忽对洛普特的管束和处置。洛基想要借用查尔斯当初营救挚友的人脉和管道，尽力一试，“不管要花费多少，从我版税扣就是了”，任性的新锐作家如是说。<br/>即使需要翻遍欧洲的每一个收容所、疗养院，也要试看看，一定有机会能找到洛普特的，如同他也曾经相信英吉利海峡能够像四百年前挡下西班牙的无敌舰队那样阻挡德军一般。一场战争，一趟旅程，竟然让洛基劳菲森成为了一个乐观主义者，洛基自嘲地想。<br/>挂掉电话后，洛基跟在一旁等他的索尔一起走出邮局。<br/>“对不起，耽误你的行程了，让你得在岛上多留几天。”<br/>索尔有些过意不去，声音里却不自禁流露出丝微的喜悦。<br/>洛基要索尔不用在意，“我本来就打算多留一阵子。”<br/>“查尔斯是谁？你的朋友？”索尔假装是不经意带到。从对话中感觉你们很亲密，索尔在心里默默说。<br/>“查尔斯是我的朋友，也是我的主编，”洛基顿一下，“——其实我是个作家。”他向索尔眨眼，”他就是我说的，倾尽家财的那个人。”<br/>索尔从那俏皮的眨眼中回神过来后，才重新咀嚼洛基的话。<br/>“他是那个——”索尔止住。<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>索尔明显松了一口气，他咧开嘴笑：“原来你是作家。洛普特也喜欢书书写写。”<br/>今天刚好有集市，邮局外面的摊子错错落落地一路延伸到港边，洛基本来饶有兴致扫过两旁摊位的眼神顿了一下。<br/>“我真的跟洛普特长得很像？”洛基低声问。<br/>索尔清了清喉咙，“其实也没有那么像。”<br/>“在我们通信时，你想象过我应该是什么样子？”洛基竭力让语调保持平稳，开玩笑似的问，“见到我本人后是失望或是其他什么？”<br/>索尔微笑：“你和我想的一样，不，你比我想的更——”<br/>“索尔、洛基！”<br/>在转角摆摊的西芙朝他们招手，索尔被旁边的棉毯摊吸引，让洛基先过去，“我看一下毯子，我昨晚听见你咳嗽。”<br/>洛基耳朵忽然红了，他低头走到西芙卖药草和琴酒的摊子，一边跟西芙打招呼，替她试喝新出窖的琴酒，眼光往索尔的位置飘去。<br/>人群中有个人本来要往索尔的方向走去，但在发现到索尔后立刻转向的样子太明显了，途中还碰撞到某摊子，被摊主人叱骂。洛基问西芙：“那个刻意避着索尔走的人是谁？”<br/>“他叫索列姆，是个狗娘养的混蛋！”西芙心情一变，忍不住骂出脏话，“他专门向纳粹告密，出卖岛民。你别理他，也别跟他说话。现在的他是过街老鼠，大家恨不得一人一口口水淹死他。”<br/>果然是那家伙。<br/>那天和他搭话、警告他远离读书会成员的那个人，就是告发洛普特跟唐纳德的索列姆。洛基毫不意外，他把杯子递还西芙，朝索列姆的去向走过去。<br/>“洛基？”<br/>刚看完毯子来到西芙摊位前的索尔不明所以地追在洛基后面，洛基在卖拐杖的摊子停了一下，顺手拿起一支，“好漂亮的手杖。”<br/>他对紧随在后的索尔说：“先帮我付钱，待会还你。”<br/>在索尔急忙掏钱的时候，洛基拎着手杖继续往前，索列姆已经走到市集尾端，在离追上索列姆只差两步之际，洛基握紧手杖挥高尔夫一样地用力往索列姆的腿部挥出一击，双脚遭到痛击的索列姆碰的直接摔了个四脚，整个人狠狠地砸进了地面，在他好不容易抬起脸时，两颗带血的牙齿从他嘴巴掉了出来，原本一瞬沉寂的周围也在此时爆出哄然大笑。<br/>趁着众人围观、四周一片混乱，索尔赶紧过来把凶手带离现场。<br/>索尔一路拉着洛基跑。他大概猜得到洛基这么做的理由。<br/>直到到了相对偏僻的地方，索尔才放开手。和从事粗重工作的自己不同，黑发青年的手茧分布在几个特定的地方，指尖、虎口。<br/>“你不必这么做，他已经受过教训了。”<br/>索尔又好笑又无奈，更不想洛基惹上麻烦。<br/>洛普特被纳粹逮捕后，索列姆拿着领到的检举奖金在酒馆喝酒炫耀，众人嘘声连连，索列姆不但不认为自己有错，还出言挑衅，索尔再也克制不住，当场揍断了索列姆的三根肋骨、打掉四颗牙齿，折断了他的左手。虽然索尔因为斗殴伤害必须入监服刑，但不到两个星期就被放出来了，监牢的空间有限，德军不想被普通的伤害犯占用。</p><p>这个能让人感到安定与舒服，宽厚大方又勇敢的养猪农，他能谨守与四岁女孩的约定，能为朋友竭尽全力提供帮助，洛基曾以为无论是四岁、四十岁、八十岁，对这个人而言都没有区别，一视同仁，事实上有区别的，对于那个害他朋友被德军抓走至今仍生死不明的混混，这个人却能够不顾后果、不计代价。<br/>他们坐上停放在城镇外的马车，摇晃着返回索尔的农场。回到农场，索尔一下驾驶座就绕到拖斗，洛基正跳下拖斗，索尔刚好扶到他。两人四目相对。<br/>这个人的鲁莽冲动，细致温柔，既是属于他的，又不属于他。<br/>“索尔，你喜欢洛普特吗？你从以前就一直喜欢洛普特，是不是？”<br/>洛基再也忍不住，冲口而出。在颠簸的马车车斗，他一路啮着牙齿，为这个问题深深纠结。<br/>答案一定是肯定的，这个人对自己如此亲切，是因为他长得和洛普特一样，索尔一开始给他的第一封信，也是源自他和洛普特有一样的名字。<br/>索尔没有马上回答，他凝视洛基的脸，随着时间经过，湛蓝的眼睛迸发出灿亮的光采。<br/>“洛基，你喜欢我。”<br/>“你说什么？”洛基张大眼睛，不敢相信，这人耳朵是有问题吗？“我才不是这样说——我不喜欢你！”<br/>“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。”<br/>索尔脸上腼腆，却又带着不容推翻的笃定。<br/>“我喜——我什么时候、我什么说过！”<br/>火气一股脑儿冲上来，洛基很想拿起那根拐杖再敲些什么。<br/>“上次在西芙家喝酒，我背着你回来时，你说你喜欢我。”<br/>索尔翻出证据。当时他也有些醉了，以为是幻觉，也这么告诉自己。<br/>洛基脸上瞬间变色，在心里暗自诅咒：查尔斯你这个混蛋大骗子！<br/>“你弄错人了，我不是你喜欢的那个人，我不是洛普特。”洛基肩膀颤抖起来，一层晶莹的水光浮起在他幽绿的眼睛，他拍开索尔伸过来搀他的手。<br/>“你才不喜欢我，你喜欢的是洛普特！我只是他的替代品！但我不是，也当不了！他高贵亲切，我粗鄙尖刻——”<br/>“洛基！你不是！”<br/>索尔再度伸手，这次他成功抓住对方的肩膀。<br/>农场主人和客人间不和谐的氛围扩散影响到了农场的动物们，鸡只开始啼叫，猪崽也在栅栏里胡乱窜撞。<br/>索尔收紧双手，低头吮住洛基的嘴唇。感受到嘴唇上忽然而至的重量，意识到索尔做了什么之后，洛基立刻大力把他推开。<br/>面对黑发青年慌乱无措、不愿相信的模样，索尔又一遍说：<br/>“我喜欢的是你，是你洛基劳菲森。我对洛普特，只是童年玩伴和朋友。就算性格、长相都相似，我对你，和对他从来都不一样！”<br/>索尔用响彻整座农场的音量：<br/>“因为我并不想把我的屌放进他的屁股里！”</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>洛基连脖子根都发红。<br/>这个人在说什么？<br/>我说了什么？<br/>两人愣对着，谁也没有先做出反应或说些什么。<br/>原来的鸡飞狗跳逐渐平息下去，安静得几乎能让他们听见对方的呼吸声以及胸腔下急促狂乱的心跳声。<br/>叽——<br/>一片宁静中突然出现尖锐的马车煞声，一辆马车停在了农场外，和索尔运货的马车不同，是真正的载客马车，马车夫跳下驾驶座，在裤子上抹了抹手后，他打开车厢门，恭请车内的人下车，“女士，您要找的地方就是这里。”<br/>下车的是一位身着套装的年轻女子，衣料坚挺发亮，一看就很昂贵高级，一头卷度完美的柔软长发更是经过精心的打理。女子在下车踩到泥土地面时蹙了一下眉宇，但在抬头见到某人的瞬间，那一点点不悦立即消失得无影无踪。<br/>“洛基！”<br/>洛基讶异地看着对方，<br/>“库欣小姐？妳怎么会到这里？”<br/>女子脸上浮起红晕，看起来十分羞涩，但说出的话却不是。<br/>“我是来见你的，我很想你。”<br/>面对这样的坦率，纵饶是洛基也一时语塞，说不出话，先出声的反而是索尔。<br/>“我得去做午餐了，你们要去镇上用餐吗？”<br/>向来和蔼亲切的好人横插进来，沉着脸色问。<br/>洛基这才大梦初醒般的将他们介绍给对方，然后表示希望能和索尔一起用餐。来找洛基的女子当然没有意见，乐于接受洛基的安排。<br/>这位年轻女士来自美国，叫做伊迪丝库欣，美国有一半以上的造纸厂都属于她的父亲所有，老库欣的子女们皆醉心于文学，他们说服父亲踏足出版业，纽约几家大杂志社和报社现在都是属于他们家。库欣小姐不久前来到英国，到处寻访具有名气、才华的作家，洒下重金和他们签约，替她家的出版王国扩张版图。<br/>伊迪丝从洛基的第一次朗读会开始出现，之后的每一场朗读会、文人聚会也都一定能够看见她的倩影。<br/>起初洛基便表明了自己不会跳槽的立场，拒绝了伊迪丝的邀约。他重色轻财的朋友为了拯救爱人倾家荡产，原来的万贯家财仅剩下一间又破又小、摇摇欲坠的出版社勉强维持生计、图个温饱，即使他是洛基劳菲森也无法在此时落井下石，一走了之，再说了，比起换到群星并辉的大型出版社泯然于众，他更倾向于留在查尔斯的出版社当头牌作家，所以洛基劳菲森的下一部作品、下下一部作品仍会交给查尔斯的出版社，继续做查尔斯主编最钟爱、最能赚钱的作者。<br/>即便他已经再三说明，但这位热情的美国姑娘始终不肯放弃，不，邀请他跳槽的事，伊迪丝小姐已经放弃，她积极不放弃的是另外一件。<br/>伊迪丝她不仅是《耶梦加德》的忠实读者，后来更迷上作者本人。把对作品的喜爱投射到作家本人身上是常有的事，比其他人更具优势的是，她是美国人，没有英国女性那种必须含蓄隐忍的束缚。<br/>虽然她并非是他来到这座小岛的原因，却是他不想被人知道自己行踪的理由。<br/>把他人在根西岛的秘密泄漏给了最不能泄漏的人，洛基猜测可能是英国的邮政系统，也可能是查尔斯出版社的人，只能说美金的力量不容小觑。洛基难得的陷入困境，他甚至小心眼的揣测起来，怀疑是不是查尔斯故意泄漏的，好逼他早日回伦敦？<br/>不过洛基仍是十分佩服这位库欣小姐的勇气，她敢于只身来到异国，与初次蒙面的人斡旋交涉，敲开闭塞严肃的伦敦出版圈，甚至来到连英国人可能终其一生都不会踏足的边疆小岛。<br/>用完餐后，索尔去做他日常的农场工作，洛基则带着伊迪丝参观农场。<br/>“多可爱的农舍，迷人的公鸡，可爱的石头围墙，简直就是碧翠斯波特女士笔下的世界！”<br/>伊迪丝兴奋极了。她听说洛基落脚的地方是根西岛郊外的一座农场，本来觉得十分意外，此刻却能够理解。<br/>“你下一部小说的背景和设定是乡下农场吗？”她双眼发光地问。<br/>洛基否认了，称自己对下一本书毫无头绪，在下午茶时间伊迪丝依然兴高采烈地谈论她对《耶梦加德》的心得和想法。相对于对洛基的积极，她对于农场的主人则是明显的淡漠和回避。她不喜欢索尔这种魁梧的大汉，更偏好文质彬彬、具有绅士风范的学者类型，尤其对方还总是一副脸色铁青、严肃可怕的模样。</p><p>洛基觉得差不多到了伊迪丝该离开的时刻，才愕然得知伊迪丝并没有后续的安排，包括今晚住宿的地点。到伊迪丝刚才下车的地方一看，果然一箱箱的行李堆在地上，索尔和洛基不由得面面相觑。<br/>今天从根西岛往本土的船已经起锚，伊迪丝注定要在岛上过夜了。岛上唯一一间旅馆屋顶依然没修好，艾狄森太太家又有臭虫，伊迪丝不管在用的、住的都是一流，淳朴的岛民恐怕接待不来这位顶级富翁的千金，不管推给谁都是给人添麻烦。洛基向屋主投去求救的眼神，索尔面容难看，最后勉强地颔首。<br/>“我把我现在住的房间让给妳，妳今晚就先屈就在这里住一晚。”洛基对伊迪丝说。现在太阳已经下山了，今晚只能暂时这样了，明天再看是说服伊迪丝回伦敦或是请索尔另外找地方让她借住。<br/>又冲了壶茶给伊迪丝，索尔和洛基先去把伊迪丝的行李搬进屋子，接下来洛基会再去把他的房间收拾出来。<br/>索尔一边低头提行李，一边生硬地说：“希望你的未婚妻不会嫌弃这里。”<br/>洛基先是愣住，这就是这个人这一整个下午都阴阳怪气的理由？他怎么会有这么丰富的幻想力！洛基想要翻白眼，他好气又好笑：“她不是我的未婚妻。”<br/>他有些局促地解释：“她只是对我的书和我⋯⋯有些过度热情。”<br/>“你是美男子，你很有魅力不是吗？”索尔淡然说。<br/>洛基思索了一下点头：“我以前读公学时——”<br/>“别说了，我不想知道。”<br/>索尔赌气似的打断他，一手提起一个行李箱，只留下一个小箱子在远处，大步往房子走去。<br/>“——常常收到情书。”<br/>洛基嘴角浅浅弯了起来。<br/>迟开的白色紫丁香在晚风中摇曳出优雅馥郁的香气。</p><p>伊迪丝住洛基的房间，洛基则搬到索尔的房间，然而索尔也不方便另外去附近朋友家借宿，留下洛基和伊迪丝孤男寡女两个人，传出去对名声不好——<br/>两个男人挤在一间，难道就没有问题吗！<br/>索尔躺在床旁的地上，棉被严实地从脖子盖到脚趾，双眼灼灼地瞪着天花板。他本来想在客厅打地铺，却被洛基劝了进来，好像他们同寝一室好像真的不是什么大不了的事情。<br/>他明明才刚对这个人表露心迹，还是因为爱慕这个人的人实在太多，所以才不将自己当一回事吗？到时候他也会对其他人说那个索尔奥丁森对他只是过度热情？<br/>那个人认同男人与男人之间，并不表示他也会喜欢男人，其实他更喜欢女人，优雅有魅力的女士，而他自身也是年轻英俊，风度翩翩，四年的军旅生活除了虎口的手茧外，没在身上留下什么痕迹，谁能不受他吸引、青睐于他。<br/>一切都是自己的错，是自己不该生出非分之想，索尔忿忿又无奈地做下结论，强迫着把眼睛闭上。<br/>礼貌的伦敦腔却从床的位置传下来。<br/>“你还是上到床上睡吧，凌晨时会很冷，你会生病的。”<br/>彷佛嘲笑他的决心，那人竟然如此提议。<br/>索尔也鬼使神差似的照着做了，然而爬上床后索尔就后悔了，僵硬地躺在原该属于自己的床铺边缘，一动也不敢动。<br/>索尔满心纠结，他是不是该哈哈两声，说床太小了他还是回地板睡？索尔悄悄打开眼睛偷瞄旁边的人。那个人背着他侧身躺着，在一片晦暗中，他能够看见对方后脑上卷翘而起的黑色发尾，索尔忽然觉得安心又平静，缓缓阖上眼睛。<br/>在他快要睡着时，一张微凉的嘴唇贴上他的。第一个吻很轻，但当它第二次落下来时，索尔没忍住回吻那人的欲望，几乎是马上含住了那张嘴唇，直到他们在微笑中分开。即使在黑暗里，他们也能看见对方的轮廓。索尔微抬头在洛基耳朵边说了一句话，洛基也同样用耳语回复他，两人对视笑了一下，再次双唇相贴。<br/>原本清冷的空气迅速升温，索尔无法控制自己的激动和感动，嘴巴和身体都不再听他的大脑指挥，这是他朝思暮想的亲吻和亲近，他搂着他恋慕的人，吻着他以为永远得不到的人。他对于这个来自伦敦的作家、幽默迷人的笔友、寄宿在自己家的朋友一直抱持着不可告人的念头。他抱住洛基的肩膀，把他翻到身下按住，停不住地将自己的舌尖递入洛基温暖的口腔。他们不留缝隙地拥抱在一起，两人的亲吻在双方积极的互动下从生涩到湿润。<br/>索尔着迷地亲吻那变得红润的嘴唇，盼望可以一直这么下去，他的心意得到了回复，难以言喻的快乐 充满着他，索尔悄悄打开眼睛，看见洛基也正半睁着他湿润的绿眼睛，他们同时放慢下来，面对面侧躺着轻柔地亲吻彼此。双唇摩擦产生的热度一路烧到了大脑，也往下冲窜。<br/>索尔早就起了生理反应，下体胀得发痛，他的手哆嗦地伸进自己的裤子，却被另一只不属于他的手拨开取代，索尔整个激动至极，对方响应他的是更深入的亲吻，索尔几乎招架不住，他吞了口口水，礼尚往来地拉下洛基裤子，手滑过洛基细腻紧实的大腿，来到双腿中央，按揉套弄起来。这间房子的隔音尚不足以抵挡夜中的咳嗽，索尔明白在今晚他不可能做到他不想对洛普特做、却想对洛基做的那件事。<br/>他今晚得到的已经够多了。<br/>他们将炙烫的欲望碰在一起，在掌心中不断磨蹭，不停亲吻对方，吞入对方急促的喘息和呻吟，双眼因为快感失去焦点。<br/>“洛基，”索尔小声却清晰地说，“我爱你。”<br/>洛基感觉整个人都浮升在空中，最后坠落在索尔的怀抱。两人一起在彼此手中释放。<br/>他凑过脸亲吻索尔的唇角，将下巴搭在他的肩膀，靠在温暖厚实的怀抱中。在沉睡之前，他在索尔耳边轻声说：“我明天会跟库欣小姐说清楚。”</p><p>明天之后，他们就要面对世界，面对其他的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>洛基带着伊迪丝在岛内到处观光，他们到雨果的故居，也到贴满贝壳和彩色磁盘的Little Chapel、风景漂亮的崖角。<br/>他故意带伊迪丝到根西岛北部见一个叫瓦利的人。占领期间瓦利因为窝藏奴工被德国人发现，瓦利被逮捕，然后押送往欧洲，和他一起登船的还有洛普特，抵达法国的圣马罗后，他们便被分开，送往不同的地方。从瓦利的遭遇中，洛基带出了洛普特和唐纳德的故事，他请求伊迪丝帮忙一起找洛普特法斯特这个人，伊迪丝答应了他。<br/>后来，伊迪丝在傍晚时搭上前来接她的私人飞机离开了根西岛。<br/>从早上开始，洛基一整天都在陪伴伊迪丝，和索尔甚至连一次眼神的交会也没有。索尔只有远远地看着洛基和伊迪丝站在海边的崖礁上单独说话，他看到伊迪丝扑进黑发作家的怀里，那个人没有推开她，而是伸手在她的身上一下下拍抚安慰。<br/>索尔扭头而去，到处问人找差事做，让自己忙得团团转，下工后又找了范达尔去酒馆喝两杯，直到很晚才回到家。<br/>屋内没有人在，沮丧、失落、自嘲轮流闪过他的脸庞，最后他推开房间门，在穿透窗棂的月光下，索尔看见自己的床铺上有一个修长的轮廓。<br/>那个人侧躺在床上，和昨夜一样背对着门。<br/>他难以抑制住满腔的情绪。<br/>“你的房间比较暖。”<br/>索尔听到那人这么解释。<br/>“你还愿意吻我吗？”<br/>再也没有任何事能阻止他走向他，索尔毫无迟疑的走上前。<br/>“你不害怕吗？这种不被世人和上帝承认的关系，害你失去童年玩伴、失去知己朋友，没有人会接受我们，我们的生命会受到威胁，你再也无法做一个正常的人。”<br/>洛基再次开口。<br/>一只厚实温暖的掌心放在他微微颤抖的肩膀上。<br/>“我害怕，但我更怕失去一生所爱。”</p><p>这次的读书会在密米尔太太家举行，今日的气氛却不同于往常。今晚轮到第一个分享读书心得的应该是密米尔太太，沃斯塔格却率先站了起来，打开一张虽然经过抚平折迭仍布满皱折的报纸，从标题的“美国名媛为爱千里追赴海峡小岛”开始念起，到念完一整则记事。<br/>这是伦敦著名的八卦小报前阵子的一篇头版记事。驶入圣彼得港的船，除了乘客之外，也会载来根西岛需要的物资，如食物、衣服、牲畜等等，有些东西会用旧报纸或旧杂志包起来，沃斯塔格就是从包东西的旧纸中发现了这张报导。<br/>“上面提到的美国名媛，就是先前到岛上来找你的那位库欣女士？”<br/>范达尔问向洛基，不只范达尔，所有人都盯着洛基。事实上，读书会成员们都已经传阅过这则报导。<br/>“所以你真的是上面写的那样，是一个作家？”卡罗琳好奇问，但接着她开口的密米尔太太却没有那么平和。<br/>“你是个作家，报纸上说你来根西岛是为了新书取材？你要把安妮和娜尔芙的事情公诸于世，你要用别人的人生来赚钱？你要让所有的人都知道洛普特跟唐纳德做出了违背上帝意旨的行径？”<br/>不仅密米尔，其他人同样神情严肃，这段时间他们已经将洛基视为朋友和同伴，没想到洛基竟然欺骗他们，出卖他们的秘密和痛苦。<br/>“报上的内容完全是他们擅自臆想的，我来根西岛并不是因为要取材写书。”洛基起来为自己辩白，就算他曾经有过这个轻率的念头也早就抛弃了。“我不会，也不打算出卖任何一个人的人生，因为——”<br/>洛基看向索尔，索尔也站起，两人对视一眼，双手相握，十指交扣在一起。<br/>“我爱索尔，我比你们任何人都要爱索尔，我爱索尔奥丁森这个男人。所以我不会伤害他，也不会伤害他的朋友，不会伤害他成长生活的这个块地方。”<br/>“我的天啊！”沃斯塔格惊呼。<br/>“我就知道，看到你们时，我就有预感。”范达尔的表情从迷惘到坚信，这两人就像是洛普特跟布莱克上尉，注定会彼此吸引、彼此相爱，就连向读书会成员坦白的场景都一模一样。他曾经偷偷好奇过，洛普特爱上的为什么是唐纳德布莱克，而不是索尔，为什么索尔对洛普特也始终停留在友情，他好像有些明白了，“索尔会有他的洛基，他的洛基是你。”<br/>密米尔太太摇起头，不表赞同。<br/>“你们无法在我们以外的人面前牵手，索尔是我认识最好的人，我不想看到他沦入不幸的境地，走上违背上帝意旨的道路，你能让他幸福吗？”<br/>最后一句她是对着洛基问的，却是由索尔回答她。<br/>“未来的每一刻，苦难或是喜悦，天堂或是地狱，活着或是死亡，我们都将相伴面对。”<br/>“原来你是个诗人啊，索尔。”范达尔不合时宜的感叹说。<br/>“我不接受！”沃斯塔格抗议，“我有孩子，你们这样我要怎么教孩子？”<br/>因为晓得今天会是什么情况，所以沃斯塔格特地让儿子伊莱缺席了读书会。洛普特那时候伊莱不在岛上，现在伊莱回来了，伊莱因此学坏，因此变得不幸怎么办？<br/>西芙也表示她的意见：“我也反对。万一德国人又回来怎么办，你们会被抓走、你们会丢掉性命！”<br/>面对几乎众口一致的反对，索尔没有退却。<br/>“我们不会被发现的，我们会很小心。”他看了洛基一眼，握紧彼此的手，“我们会努力保护对方。”<br/>“你们要怎么隐瞒？如果隐藏得住，那栋蓝顶房屋不会失去主人，娜尔芙也不失去她的Dad。”密米尔太太再度摇头叹气。爱情隐藏不住，否则洛普特他们怎么会被发现。<br/>“布莱克上尉难道就没有誓言要保护洛普特？！”<br/>西芙声音提高起来，卡罗琳开始流眼泪，相同的遭遇、相同的伤害他们不愿意再承受一次。<br/>“如果你们坚持一定要一起、要继续你们的关系，我们从此以后就当陌生人吧！”沃斯塔格说。<br/>“或是你们干脆离开根西岛。”西芙插嘴。<br/>“西芙！”<br/>密米尔喝叱，她转头对洛基和索尔说希望他们能够好好想想，决定该不该在一起。没有进行任何一本书的阅读和讨论，今晚的读书会就在这样的情况下提前结束了。</p><p> </p><p>旅馆的屋顶终于修缮完成，拒绝寇格找他喝一杯庆祝的邀约，索尔只想赶快回家跟洛基分享完工的喜悦，然而应该有人等待的屋子却清冷没有回音。<br/>洛基的房间空无一物，包含后来他带到索尔房里放着的，原本就不多的行李全被他收拾带走，只留下索尔替他新买的毛毯，以及他随身携带用来记事的笔记本。<br/>索尔将农场里里外外全部找了一遍，然后又一遍，最后不得不接受一个事实：<br/>洛基离开了。<br/>索尔回到洛基房间，走到洛基经常使用的写字桌拿起那本墨绿皮革的记事本，里头夹了一封信。</p><p>索尔颤抖着手将折迭的信纸打开，那不是洛基留给他的信，是他当初写给洛基的第一封信：</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的劳菲森先生，</p><p>冒昧来信，我是居住在根西岛的索尔奥丁森，经营一座父母留给我的小型农场。我拥有一本曾经属于你的旧书，这本书是《伊利亚散文选》，作者是查尔斯兰姆，书本的封面内侧有你的名字和地址。在德军占领根西岛期间，我反复阅读这本《伊利亚散文选》，里头灵活风趣的文章给了我很大的慰藉。我经常在想，如果我能够读到兰姆更多的文章就好了。</p><p>你是否会相信你和送给我这本书的人有相同的名字，这个奇迹似的巧合促使我能够大胆地写信给你，向你提出一个请求：能不能请你介绍我兰姆的其他作品？根西岛的书店在占领期间都关闭了，至今仍没有重新营业的迹象，很抱歉这么麻烦你，不知道为什么我有一股直觉，认为你和我的朋友同样都叫做洛基，你们会一样的聪敏幽默、善良勇敢，会对于古怪有趣的事情兴致高昂而愿意小施援手。</p><p>如蒙回信，不胜感激。</p><p>                                                        索尔奥丁森</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>信纸被妥善收在记事本，但它折迭又打开，被一再阅读的痕迹是那么明显。<br/>索尔紧捏着信，木然坐在床边。这是他们最初的连结，如今却和他一样被故意留下。<br/>他们相见之前洛基寄给他的那些信，索尔每一封都留着，他喜欢在他们一起躺在床上时央求洛基念那些回信给他听，洛基会打趣着说他的朗读会每次都会销出十几本或几十本书，问他要拿什么付给他，这时索尔会翻身压住他笑说你说呢。<br/>他问过洛基他寄给他的信在哪里，洛基告诉他他没有带来，都放在他伦敦的房子里，事实证明并非如此。<br/>索尔回忆着他们之间说过的每一句话，每一个互动，甜蜜中带着痛楚。<br/>索尔不再出门，周围的人很快也知道了洛基离开的事。索尔伤心又痛苦，但这件事上没有另一个索列姆供他出气，他们都是他的好朋友，都是为了他好。<br/>索尔每天仍然会照顾他的动物、他的小猪们，除此之外，他不出门，不和人说话，断绝了与外界的往来。就跟德军刚占据根西岛、读书会成立之前一样，却有一股比当时更沉重的绝望感深深覆盖住他。<br/>读书会成员们只能让娜尔芙来陪伴他，试着替他提振精神，这是索尔唯一不会拒绝的事。<br/>索尔顾着小娜，看她拿着长木杆逗弄小猪，平常爱玩爱闹爱冲的猪崽们意兴阑珊，不太愿意配合小客人，饲主的心情大概也影响了它们。<br/>小娜不再趴在猪栅栏，她走向索尔，学着他靠在干草堆边。<br/>“索尔，你很难过吗？”她用大人般的语调，“婆婆说你很难过。”<br/>索尔朝她笑笑，点了点头。<br/>“Dad走了你很伤心？跟小娜失去Dad时一样伤心。”<br/>“是的。”<br/>小娜小手拆下她绑在腰的小铁盒，对着索尔掀开盒盖，里头装满她珍视的宝贝，“我给索尔看我的收藏品。每次看到它们，小娜心情都会变好。”<br/>“谢谢妳，妳真好。”索尔轻揉小娜的头，接过铁盒子，拿出里面一张照片，照片的黑发少年大概是十四五岁的样子，眉梢微挑，即使是与家人的合照，神情气质仍有一股抹不掉清冷倨傲。<br/>那就是他，那就是洛基。<br/>索尔抚摸照片中的少年，嘴角浮起微笑。忽然某件事跳进他的脑海，洛基跟他说过，在他十五岁的时候，他的父母因为车祸双双身亡——<br/>小娜从盒子里挑出一支紫丁香的压花，是一簇紫丁香花的一节，那是之前洛基和索尔两人四手一起做的，干燥得很糟，两个男人做这种东西只能是差强人意。<br/>“索尔，我把它送给你，你不要伤心好吗？”<br/>“谢谢妳小娜，妳真好。”<br/>紫丁香的花瓣快要从花茎掉下来，看来无法维持得长久，索尔小心地接过脆弱的压花。<br/>那个人在世上孑然一身啊！他能去哪里，他只有自己，他也只有洛基。<br/>索尔霍地站起，抱起小娜，“我会和洛基再做一个给妳。”<br/>他把娜尔芙抱在胳膊上，一路跑到密米尔太太家。<br/>“对不起，密米尔太太，我有点事，今天无法帮妳照顾小娜了。”<br/>一将小娜交到密米尔太太手中，索尔转身往外跑。密米尔太太喊索尔的名字，索尔回头咧开嘴大声回她：<br/>“我得去一趟伦敦！”<br/>恢复了精神的索尔奔回家拿了必要的东西，又跑出门，跑过丘陵，跑过海风飒飒的陆岬，在他快接近城镇时，一辆汽车朝他开来，停在他前面。<br/>沃斯塔格从车子里探头出来。<br/>“上车，我载你去港口。你要去港口对吧！”<br/>“沃斯塔格！”<br/>索尔拉开车门坐上车，沃斯塔格用着踩下油门，几个转弯之后，已经能够看见船烟囱。在邮船的气笛声中，沃斯塔格大声说：“范达尔和密米尔太太说服了我们。”<br/>“你们？”<br/>沃斯塔格将车停在码头，马上有人来到车窗边要递东西给索尔，是西芙。<br/>“船票在这里，去吧，索尔，去把他带回来，带他回家。”<br/>索尔感激地接过船票，“照顾我的小猪。别吃它们，它们还很小。”他急忙下车，对着好友们说，抓着船票奔向登船口。</p><p>邮船悠悠驶出港口，顶着波浪，穿越海峡，到达目的地威茅斯以后，还要经过一番周折才能抵达伦敦。<br/>索尔连一刻都无法忍受，却又珍惜感谢这段时光，这是洛基怀抱着欣喜和憧憬前往根西岛去见陌生通信者时所度过的一段时光。这次由他去找他、见他。他会找到洛基，接他回家，或是去任何一处他理想中的家园。<br/>今天、明天，一百年后，我们都有可能会死，我只害怕错失一生所爱，虚掷岁月。<br/>他耐心帮着撑拐杖的老妇人走下梯板，踏上岸后他的脚步立刻变得匆促。威茅斯的码头比根西岛的圣彼得港忙碌一百倍，卸货的，装货的，下船的人，上船的人，结束旅程的人，开始旅程的人。有的人擦肩而过，有的人为彼此停下，因为重逢而喜悦，因为分离而悲伤。<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“请让我过去。”<br/>“借过一下，谢谢！”<br/>索尔拨过这些人群，一个劲儿的往前走。<br/>“索尔！”<br/>他身后响起一个熟悉的声音，马上被岸边的喧嚣盖过，但他仍然听见了。索尔愣住，有些迟疑的停下步伐。<br/>“索尔。”<br/>这次他转过头，见到那个人正站在他身后朝他莞尔而笑。<br/>“我的钱花完了，我来拿我的版税和打字机。”洛基诉说他的理由。他的左右手上各提着一个行李。“你知道我的《耶梦加德》，让我有点钱——是有点富有。”<br/>与轻佻的语调相反，索尔看见洛基眼中激动的闪光。<br/>他真傻，他们真傻。他是决定离开后又改变心意也好，又或是其他什么，都不重要了，重要的是他们今后会一直在一起。<br/>“不管你说什么，我都相信。”<br/>也许有一天他会愿意让他知道他的心理转折，神秘和不可预测就是这个人最大的魅力所在。<br/>在熙来攘往中，无数目光或有意或无意从他们身上一掠而过，在不知道的人眼中他们只是幸而相逢的两个人，可以是同僚，可以是朋友，可以是兄弟，除此之外，无法有更多。<br/>他们微笑相对，眼神只在对方身上。</p><p>“我真想给你一个拥抱。”</p><p>“你将会。”</p><p> </p><p>在根西岛，一封信被放在索尔农场的门前。白色蝴蝶飞了过来，轻轻落落停在信封上，又袅袅飞走。</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的洛基以及根西岛马铃薯皮派读书会的各位，</p><p>为了避免招致误会，我想我或许必须先在开头说明：这并非恶作剧。<br/>这封信的确来自于你英俊可爱的同名者，来自于你们的读书会创办人。</p><p>令你们为我如此担心，在此致上我由衷的歉意与感激，请放心，我们很好——是的，是我们，我和唐纳德在一起。<br/>命运对我们足够慷慨，慷慨地给予我们深爱我们的家人，唐纳德的至亲，我的至亲，为我们不断奔波，牺牲许多，不肯放弃，而我跟唐纳德也从来不放弃彼此，我们终得走出死关，剥掉标签，获回自由。</p><p>我们各自的家族费尽努力将我们从集中营里救出，并把我们送到了纳粹铁骑抵达不了的安全区域，不久之前终于稍微安顿才辗转得知有关心我的人们正积极找寻我们的下落。我们很好，唐纳德与我，我们现在在远离欧洲的地方，隐姓埋名，重新开始，有些拮据辛苦，但充实快乐。</p><p>我有一个请求，能否请你们在有空时到我的房子为我在花瓶插入一束鲜花呢？我会很高兴。</p><p>愿你我有一天能在阳光下相见。</p><p> </p><p>                                                         你们所爱的，也爱着你们的洛基</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>